Lullaby
by Original Katie Bell
Summary: When Harry's baby girl wakes up after a nightmare Harry sings her a lullaby he made espicially for her in hopes to get her back to sleep. Fluffy Oneshot.


A/N: I got the inspiration for this story when I was helping a friend of mine, Little Miss Mionie, with HER story, Synthetic Purity.

Betta: Little Miss Mionie

Dedication: I dedicate this story to Eminem's love for his beautiful baby girl, Hailey. If it weren't for that this ficlet wouldn't even be here.

WARNING: Enough fluff to give you tooth decay… apart from that it's all good!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I also don't own Hailey's Song by Eminem, but I've changed the lyrics so that it's clean/fits my story.

.:On With The Ficlet:.

"Daddy!" A little girl cried as she sprung up in bed, her ebony hair falling into her distraught baby face.

"I'm coming!" Harry called back as quietly as possible as he clambered out of bed hurriedly, sending an anxious glance over at his sleeping wife. He should not have worried, as Ginny slept on, smiling serenely in her sleep briefly before her face went slack once again and she continued her dreams.

"Daddy!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Harry whispered hoarsely back, pulling himself out of his trance and stumbling sleepily towards the door.

"Daddy!" the little girls head snapped up as her door creaked open and her father stepped in.

"Baby, it's okay!" Harry said soothingly as he swept the nearly-four-year-old baby girl into his arms as she sobbed terrified into his comforting embrace, "What happened, Baby-girl?" Harry asked once the tears had subsided.

"Big snake…" The girl sniffled, whipping away her tears with the back of her hand, "Big snake came out from behind me… around my tummy… and started squeezing me hard…"

"Shh, it's okay, baby." Harry said lovingly as he kissed her milky forehead, "Daddy'll save you from all the snakes…"

"Will you sing me the song, Daddy?" The toddler snuffled, looking at her father with the same, baby-blue eyes Harry loved so much in his wife.

"Of course," Harry said, rocking his daughter soothingly from side to side as he picked up a tune from the lullaby her had created especially for her, back in the days when Voldemorts still terrorized both muggle and wizard worlds alike,

"_Everyday I sit, staring out this window,  
Watchin' this world pass me by.  
Everyday I think there's nothing to live for,  
I almost break down and cry._

"Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh it's scary,

_What will I do if I can't save all our lives?"But then I see you baby,  
Suddenly it's not that scary,  
I know I can beat this when I look in your eyes."I know the world is restin' on my shoulders,  
Everyone's leaning on me.  
Because it feels like the world's almost over,  
But then you come back to me._

_  
"My baby girl keeps growin' older,  
I watch her grow up with pride.  
People just give praise, 'cause they don't understand me,  
They just don't see the real me._

"I act like everythan's fine,  
Inside it's oh, so scary,  
My nightmares could just eat me alive.

"But then I see you, baby,  
Suddenly it's not scary.  
It all makes sense when I look into your eyes.

"I know the world is restin' on my shoulders,  
Everyone's leaning on me.  
Because it feels like the world's almost over,  
But then you come back to me."

"_Hey, baby?"_

Harry whispered nuzzling his nose into her soft, charcoal hair,

"_You awake?"_

When he got no reaction except a faint snoring he laid her gently back into her small bed, tucking her in under the covers and delicately brushing a few stray strands of hair out from her face as he finished his song in the usual way, even if there were no audience to hear it,

"_Sweet dreams, gorgeous.  
Baby, remember when I said,  
If you ever need anything, Daddy will be right there?  
Well guess what, Daddy's right here._

Harry took one last look at his daughter and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead, taking with it all nightmares,

_  
And I'm not going anywhere,  
I love you, Lily."_

.:The End:.

A/N: Do us a favour, drops us a review? Thanks doll, mwah…


End file.
